Further West
'Further West '''is the thirteenth and last episode of the fourth season of Hell on Wheels. It first aired on November 22, 2014. Plot As the railroad prepares to leave Cheyenne behind after Sherman Peak; Cullen returns to Fort Smith to get his family. - Source: IMDb.com Cast Starring *Anson Mount (as Cullen Bohannon) *Colm Meaney (as Thomas 'Doc' Durant) *Christopher Heyerdahl (as The Swede) *Robin McLeavy (as Eva) *Jennifer Ferrin (as Louise Ellison) *Phil Burke (as Mickey McGinnes) *Dohn Norwood (as Psalms) *Jake Weber (as John Campbell) Guest starring *David Wilson Barnes (as Martin Delaney) *Gregg Henry (as Brigham Young) *Leon Ingulsrud (as Major Bendix) *Tim Guinee (as Collis P. Huntington) *Andrew Howard (as Dandy Johnny Shea) Also Starring *Kirsten Robek as Mrs. Hatch *Duval Lang as Elder Moss *Julia Maxwell as Francine *Heather Fee as Millicent *Jeffrey Olynek as Young Soldier *Kevin Davey as Paddy Quinn *Wei Dave Chen as Qiang *Julian Richings as SLC Records Clerk *Sarah Wheeldon as SLC Nurse *Stirling Karlsen as SLC Hotel Clerk *Simon Longmore as Harry Spinoza *Daniel Arnold as Zeke Spinoza Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Created by: Joe Gayton & Tony Gayton *Casting by: Cathy Sandrich Gelfond, Amanda Mackey & Kate Caldwell *Canadian Casting by: Jackie Lind, CSA *Costume Designer: Carol Case *Theme by: Gustavo Santaolalla *Score by: Kevin Kiner *Edited by: Bridget Durnford *Production Designer: John Blackie *Director of Photography: Marvin V. Rush, ASC *Producer: Peter Chomsky *Producer: Anson Mount *Consulting Producer: Jami O'Brien *Consulting Producer: Jennifer Cecil *Consulting Producer: John Romano *Co-Executive Producer: Paul Kurta *Executive Producer: Jeremy Gold *Executive Producer: Mark Richard *Executive Producer: John Wirth *Produced by: Chad Oakes & Michael Frislev *Written by: John Wirth & John Romano *Directed by: Adam Davidson Closing credits *Co-Producer: Bruce Marshall Romans *Story Editor: Thomas Brady *Staff Writers: Michael C. Martin & Jimmy Mero *Executive Consultants: Joe Gayton & Tony Gayton *Unit Production Manager: Brian Leslie Parker *First Assistant Director: Philip Chipera *Second Assistant Director: Emily Renner-Wallace *Art Director: Billy Ives *Visual Effects Supervisor: Bill Kent *Special Effects Coordinator: Jason Paradis *Set Decorator: Paul Healy, SDSA *Assistant Art Directors: Cathy Cowan & Craig Humphries *Make-Up/FX Department Head: Shaton Toohey *Hair Head of Department: Chris Glimsdale *Construction Coordinator: Alf Arndt *Paint Coordinator: Gary C. Ripley *Stunt Coordinator: Brent Woolsey *On Set Customer: Jeffrey Fayle *Head Greens: Thomas Yaremko *Security Coordinator: Bill Walton *Head Wrangler: Todd W. Nobles *First Aid/Craft Service: Allison Crothers *Catering: Cal-B-Ques Catering *Chef: Noel Dias *A Camera/Steadicam Operator: Tenzin Lhalungpa *B Camera Operator: Robin Lindala *Gaffer: David Vernerey *Key Grip: Mark S. Woodgate *Production Sound Mixer: Michael Playfair *Locations Manager: J. Ben Owens *Script Supervisor: Sabrina Paradis *Production Coordinator: Joy Bond *Assistant Prod. Coordinator: Cameron Chapman *Production Controller: Linda MacLean *Production Accountant: Tony Desmond *Script Coordinator: Max Hurwitz *Associate Producers: Jay Daniel Beechinor & Philip Chipera *Assistant to Executive Producers: Christina Sheehey *Executive Assistant: Kyla Robinson *Writers Production Assistant: Candice Philpot *Property Master: Justin Onofriechuk *Transport Coordinator: Max Redford *Toronto Casting by: Stephanie Gorin, CSA, CDC *Casting Associate: Jeremy Gordon, CSA *Extras Casting: Alyson Lockwood *Sound Producer: Frank Laratta *Supervising Sound Editor: Kevin Buchholz *Dialogue Editor: Jason Lawrence *Sound Designer: John Peccatiello *Re-Recording Mixers: Rick Ash & Mark Server *Post Production Manager: Petros Danabassis *Music Supervisor: Rick Clark *Music Editor: Chris Tergesen *Final Colorist: Steven Porter *Additional US Casting: Cami Patton, CSA & Jennifer Lare, CSA *Associate Producer: Garfield Whitman *Post Production Supervisor: Chuck Jean *Assistant Editor: Fred Wardell *Post Production Assistant: Michelle Shelton *Post Production Services: PLP Post Inc., Calgary Alberta & MTI Film *Visual Effects by: FuseFX *Dailies Services Provided by: Bling - A Division of SIM Digital *Post Production Sound Provided by: Propeller Studios & Larson Studios : Special Thanks: *Interim Financing from National Bank of Canada *PNR Rail Works Inc. *Bill Graham - Railway Consultant *Southern Museum of Civil War & Locomotive History *The California State Railroad Museum ''"Produced with the Assistance of the Government of Alberta, Alberta Media Fund | Shot on Location in Alberta, Canada" *Executives in Charge of Production: Michael Rosenberg & John Morayniss *V.P. of Production: David Shafer Images Hell on Wheels - Further West - Image 1.jpg Hell on Wheels - Further West - Image 2.jpg Hell on Wheels - Further West - Image 3.jpg Hell on Wheels - Further West - Image 4.jpg Category:Hell on Wheels episodes Category:Episodes